


Anything you want, you can make it yours

by SunsetSwish



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bondage, M/M, Slavery, Tevinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwish/pseuds/SunsetSwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke, an Imperial magister, had set his sights on another's property. He never failed to get what he wanted.</p><p>Porn without plot, but it has a setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you want, you can make it yours

The nature of the set-up wasn't clear to Fenris but he was sure it was there. The best proof of it was that he was standing in a small square located by the city Gardens, a less official meeting point for the nobles. It was used for many sorts of business, such as auctions, as was the case this time. On that sunny mid-week day instead of doing what was expected of them, Fenris and the rest of slaves from the mansion were brought there to be sold to whoever paid the most.

All of the slaves were valuable, being property of recently deceased magister Danarius, widely known for his wealth and bold - as some would say - research. Fenris didn't have to look to know many of the eyes in the gathering were on him, even if there were quite a few elves pleasing to the eye beside him.  
If any lesser magister didn't dare to stare at a tattooed slave in Danarius' presence out of fear, the obstacle had been removed.

However, Fenris cared only about one pair of blue eyes. They almost never left him, whenever that person was around. Lately he has been around too often.

Fenris knew this magister. As Danarius' bodyguard he had to meet or at least pass by countless associates, senate allies and partners in whatever business Danarius had, as well as adversaries of various kinds and importance.

Hawke, was his name. He was a guest at a few of Danarius' banquets, staying in the background, participating in idle conversations when he had to, but always keeping track of Fenris moves. Fenris knew, because it became a habit for him to in return keep his eyes on the magister. He told himself it was wise to do, dictated by mistrust towards this strange magister, possibly waiting to back-stab Danarius.  
He'd never admit there a was significant amount of curiosity in there as well.

Now, about to be handed over to his new master, Fenris remembered clearly all those insignificant events in the past. Such as a goblet with wine raised by magister Hawke in acknowledgement of elf's presence at the banquet, the way the magister made it a point to make their fingers brush when Fenris tried to avoid contact while handing anything to him at Danarius' request.

From the first meeting between his master and magister Hawke Fenris understood they were not friends. An understatement, as it turned out.

Exactly seven days ago Danarius had been assassinated. Antivan Crows, the word in the streets was. It made sense, as well, what with Crows needing a new success to be talked about, after being thoroughly played by someone in distant Ferelden. That was the rumour, anyway.

Danarius was dead and his will was _gone_. As far as people involved in handling his property after his death were concerned, a will never existed. Fenris, however, knew it wasn't true. He was there when his master had written a recent version of it and while he couldn't confirm it with his eyes, he knew its contents which were read to him by Danarius himself. Back then it had boosted Fenris' pride, to be let to know such information. Naturally, it interested him personally, to know his possible fate. It didn't matter anymore.

Nowhere in the will was a mention of the whole property sold to anyone. Fenris knew better than to come forward and say the truth, though. All it would earn him was wrath of his new master, who apparently stopped at nothing to get what he desired.

Bribing enough people to have an official document destroyed without a trace and outbidding all interested magisters to buy Fenris required a great amount of money and people willing to cooperate.

He was _meant_ to be sold to this particular magister and although Tevinter auctions were purposely held with a help of code which slaves weren't supposed to understand, Fenris wasn't oblivious. He _knew_ that from that afternoon he was worth a little fortune, which the magister didn't seem to mind to pay. He knew, from the hushed comments when Hawke made an offer no one even tried to counter.

That was exactly what scared him.

Fenris could see from where he stood how several magisters in the gathering glanced at Hawke now and again, with a mix of awe and fear. The man paid them no mind, focused on his goal. A smile played on his lips and Fenris couldn't recall even Danarius ever looking this smug.

All was done and Hawke left to the side where a table was set up earlier that day, to sign a document and pay for his new acquisition. In the meantime the young elf who until then stood by master's side walked over to Fenris and led him away from the group. He observed her too, that day. Her stance, behaviour around her master and other magisters. It all was valuable information for Fenris to know what state other slaves were in. The sight was not in any way disturbing, to be brief. The slave's eyes were downcast but she wasn't bowing her head. She didn't flinch whenever Hawke shifted and moved. She didn't look lost when left alone to address Fenris and wait with him for their master to join them.

 

Hawke simply said "Come." and started to leave the area, with Fenris following to his new home and new duties. _Duties_ was another matter that wouldn't let the elf be at peace. It wouldn't make sense for the magister to want him to carry on with what was expected of him in Danarius' service, if he had wanted to have him so badly.

Hawke desired to have Fenris and now that he finally did, the slave felt equal parts curiosity and fear. Possibly more fear, after consideration.

It wasn't impossible for the magister to come in possession of Danarius' research notes and form his own plans for Fenris.

Fenris walked lost in thoughts. Slightly bowed, his eyes on cobbled street and backs of his master's legs. Dressed like any other rich magister, Hawke seemed to carry himself with more dignity than any of them. He was a young man and a handsome one if Fenris could judge.  
He was also no doubt a proud man, based on what he saw in the past. It wasn't the kind of pride that felt empty, though, Fenris mused. Many magisters were full with it. All of them, in fact. Aware of his value and his desires, Hawke was a men to be a man to be reckoned with.

It did give Fenris some hope for his future if only he wasn't fooling himself. On his part, he didn't plan to disappoint. It was a new start, of sorts.

He didn't hear a word from his master for the length of the walk. Hawke didn't speak to the other elf, either, as if focused solely on their destination. It wasn't very far, as it turned out. The mansion stood surrounded by a garden, shielded from view by rows of trees on two sides of it. It was an impressive building, probably one of the older and bigger estates in the area.

They walked under a stone arch and headed to the front door, Fenris already intent on memorizing his surroundings. There was a group of elven women, busy tending to plants farther away in the garden and they all bowed briefly when they spotted their master return.

The slave who accompanied Hawke held the door open to both men and bowed as well. Hawke turned to Fenris and gestured towards the entrance, giving him one of those smiles Fenris came to know during their "meetings".

"Welcome."

 _Not very talkative_ \- the thought crossed Fenris' mind as they stepped into the hall and two more slaves appeared, ready to hear master's requests.

It was refreshing, really, to not have to hear a magister boast about their supposedly impressive affairs or try and talk a slave into a heart attack. Hawke's voice was deep and warm, pleasant sounding. The magister merely asked about the upcoming meal and requested that a bath be prepared in the guest bathroom. Not a word about arrangements for a new member of the household, which could mean two things. One, there was simply enough room left by a previous slave or two - everything has in fact been arranged _ahead_. Fenris wasn't sure what to think about the guest bathroom, either. Surely he could as well wash in slaves' quarters.

The two slaves who rushed to the magister when they entered nodded and went separate ways to do as asked. There was only master Hawke and Fenris left in the main hall. Warm hand brushed elf's hair, a ghost of a touch, sliding lower to the skin of his neck. Fenris responded, leaning into the touch just so. It earned him an appreciative hum from his master.

"Wash yourself." The magister said finally, drawing his hand back. "I don't want any of the past left on you."

"Yes, master."

Hawke called on a different slave, one that Fenris suspected was always close enough to attend to the magister. She bowed and waited for instructions.

"Guide Fenris to the bath and take his old garments and dispose of them. Except the breastplate, take it to the armoury."

The girl nodded and turned to Fenris.

"Please follow me."

 

Fenris tried very hard not to be aware of two slaves standing in silence in two corners of the room, ready to tend to him. One, he could to this alone and two, he did not wish to be _special_. There wasn't much choice, however. He couldn't send them away, could he? Last piece of his clothing fell to the tiled floor and he stepped into the basin.

It was hot. Fenris supposed it was the luxurious kind of hot, which he wasn't used to. It also smelled nice, fresh and sweet, calming. Apparently it was his fate to be a favourite, no matter who he belonged to.

Water covered him up to the neck after he slid down the edge of the basin. Fenris could see his hands, distorted by ripples on the surface. What exactly did the magister see when he looked at Fenris? Power? Beauty? He certainly didn't suspect what Fenris felt was disgust at what he'd been made into. None of the magisters would understand. Now all that he was belonged to this strange man and he would do as he pleased with his possession. Fenris was there to please.

He slid lower, so that only his head and knees were cooled by air. There was enough time, he knew. It wasn't probable Master Hawke could feel the scent of his past house and master on him, but he expected Fenris to wash it all away. That was one thing Fenris was all too happy to do properly.

Water soaked his hair when he arched and trickled down his face after he rised to reach for the soap.

The rest of his bath passed quickly, as stalling would do him no favour. Once he was done with drying his body with towels, a simple robe was offered to him and the other slave directed him to master's quarters. It was a great house, one to match Danarius's with splendour.

A bright corridor led from the quest part of the house to its owner's bedroom. By the door Fenris was left alone but sure enough there was someone waiting inside. Another slave, waiting by the bedside with something in his hands.

At first Fenris took the fabric for a shawl. When the other man looked at him and stated simply these were "Master's orders.", Fenris already knew better.

"Very well."

 

Tied and naked, he waited for his master to come and claim him. Fenris knew he might as well be left there until nightfall but he dared believe that wasn't the plan. Magister Hawke always seemed... hungry, for Fenris. Now the elf wondered if Danarius ever noticed, or if Hawke was considered just another fellow magister impressed by Danarius's creation.

Fenris tried to relax despite having his wrists pulled above his head and tied to bed's wooden frame. Sheets under his body were soft against skin and the room has been warmed by sun during the day.

Looking around the place was a little tricky if he didn't want to strain his neck but curiosity got better of him.

It was a pleasant bedroom. Unremarkable, which was a good characteristic. Wide wardrobe, one narrow bookshelf, two hanging shelves around it, a desk. The magister had to have a proper study somewhere else in the mansion.

It seemed Hawke was fond of climbing plants. They decorated both the elevation and the window, growing there from two decorative pots. Fenris was going to remember that detail.

The room was unsuspicious but it didn't mean there was no room for _tools_ for the magister to use, either on his lovers or less willing slaves.

Fenris has learned to expect anything.

When the door opened with a dull creak and the magister finally stepped in, a wave of cool air from the corridor passed by elf's body and he shivered. Fenris felt completely, uncomfortably exposed. Set of blue eyes was on him, roaming freely over his tattooed body, spread on the bed only for them to see.

"You _are_ beautiful." Master's voice carried genuine wonder, as if the man saw something he'd only read about up until then.

Fenris remained silent while the magister left the book he'd carried with him on the desk and set the staff in its holder by the wall. Once he was done he walked over the bedside.

"You have no need for this, master." Fenris indicated silken rope. He kept his voice even, careful to not sound weak or worse, demanding.

 _I will be good._

Magister silenced him with light brush of fingers along parted lips. Then his hand slid lower, skimming along elf's throat, tracing lyrium patterns down along lean collarbones.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." Fenris heard his master say softly.

 _Yes, be good and nothing will hurt you..._

Fenris shook away the memory bothering him. If he only knew what was _expected_ of him, anything more than the general idea, which was obvious, Fenris might have actually felt calmer. As it was, Hawke's words only added to his uneasiness. Still, he couldn't let it show, in fear of additional punishment- one thing he was certain of was that his new master had no use for a weak slave.

Fenris wished he could believe the soft, deep voice, but he really couldn't. Every part of him sounded an alarm, urged him to watch out and be ready. Ready for pain from those warm finger, exploring his skin. Ready for orders and insults spoken with that voice.

Fenris shut his eyes and tried to focus on what was happening then, not what could come.

He leant back on the pillows and let himself be touched. Baring his throat at a nudge form the magister earned him a pleased hum and when lips touched his skin every kiss made it tingle and warm up. The magister was leaning over him, sitting on the edge and resting his hand by Fenris' side, almost covering the elf.

Fenris could feel the warmth coming from the man above him, and _magic_. The one thing he dreaded. His lyrium responded to it in such proximity and magister had to feel it.

Soon enough his breath hitched at a connection forming, his master drawing energy from him. Just a lick of magic, a test – or _taste_. Controlled, surprisingly not painful ( _yet_ ) and Fenris could tell there was tremendous power in the magister, mastered and contained. He shivered despite how hot his body was.

It lasted only a moment before Fenris gave in and moaned. Not quite pain and definitely not pleasure, but _something_. Too close, too gentle. Confusing. It was always pain with magisters. They revelled in the power they had over a slave, how easily they could make him scream and beg. Hawke didn't go that far. Hopefully he wasn't planning to.

It stopped and then the magister was kissing him, first lips on lips, then deeper and demanding. Hand on Fenris' side caressed him, moving lower until it rested on his hip and squeezed, lightly. Fenris moaned and pressed himself closer to Hawke. He knew he was doing _something_ right when his master growled into the kiss and leaned lower, pressing himself, still fully dressed, against the slave. It was as if he wanted to feel him whole, touch and taste every part of him. He was going to, if he so wished.

 

Fenris has never been more aware of his body than now, when it did not involve pain. Every part of him ached for more attention from the magister. More touch, more kisses and even the tease of nibbling. At this point the simple slide of silk encircling his wrists was becoming unbearable. He's never been in this much need, never this wanting. Lips and teeth  wereon his skin, licking, tugging at his nipples making him writhe in attempt to get away.

Embarrassing, how his body surrendered to just touch. His legs parted almost on their own when Hawke skimmed his fingers along the inside of Fenris' thigh. Up until then, despite the onslaught of sensations he's kept good enough control of himself but those soft caresses near his most sensitive parts finally undid him. Fenris arched, a silent plea for more every time those hands weren't on him anymore. And they returned each time, to tease and caress him in new places.

His master hummed approvingly. When he moved away and stood up Fenris had time to realize he was hard, without having been touched there once.

Not able to see at that angle what the magister was doing away from the bed by one of shelves, Fenris could only hope he was retrieving an oil. Although familiar with pain from this act, the he wasn't sure if he could handle it after the treatment he was given just now or if the contrast would break him.

He tried to keep calm, while ignoring his _need_ for Hawke which mixed with fear of him.

 

It was oil, after all. Scented one, if Fenris' senses weren't cheating him. Fingers coated in it were inside him, stretching and preparing him and Fenris managed to relax. Nothing so far promised any pain and the magister continued to give him pleasure, even like this.

Fenris knew that sex could be satisfying, it just never applied to a slave. All he ever got were sparks of pleasure when one or other magister he was "borrowed" by fucked him at a right angle. The initial pain had to ease off before that, though.

Here, his master had him writhe and moan for more, losing sense of time under waves of sensations. Heavy, sweet scent of the oil wasn't helping him to stay sober. It stretched out into more long minutes.

"Are you ready?"

Fenris' eyes snapped open. He hasn't noticed that Hawke moved up the bed, so close to Fenris now. He felt teeth scrape his skin again, with more roughness than before but his body still cheered for it.

" _Yes_." He gasped while Hawke covered his skin with more kisses. Fenris hoped it only sounded like a whine to his own ears but he probably made himself look no better than a whore.

Fingers withdrew from him and magister left Fenris' side again, this time to let his unfastened clothes drop to the floor. Time needed for the man to free himself from his shoes and small-clothes came close to eternity in elf's mind.

Then the weight on the mattress returned and Fenris spread his legs wider, allowing his master to settle between them.

Bracing for the intrusion Fenris took slow, even breaths but his fingers gripping tightly silk tangled around them betrayed his anxiety.

Hawke entered him fully in one fluid movement, not stopping but also not pushing in hard. Given no more than few seconds to adjust, Fenris lay still through first few thrusts and each of them forced a gasp out of him.

Slave's mind was working fast again. Magisters who weren't interested in humiliating slaves on purpose tended to order them silence, most probably to be able to imagine someone else in their place. He suspected Hawke would require the same, except the man wasn't satisfied with random encounters and went to great lengths to acquire a slave he found attractive.

He could have asked Danarius to lend Fenris to him, but that wouldn't be enough either, apparently. In some strange way it made Fenris respect Hawke more, as much as he could respect a magister. Hawke wanted Fenris for himself and he got him, and now was claiming him completely.

A steady pace was set and Hawke leaned down, moving his body closer to Fenris'. He was resting his weight on one arm while other was on elf's thigh, steadying him and keeping close.

Fenris remained quiet, save for a gasp or choked moan. It turned out to be a mistake. Hawke dipped his head, nearly nuzzling Fenris, and went for elf's ear. He bit down on it, not hard enough to leave a mark but to make sure it was felt.

"Don't hold it in. I want to know I'm doing this with a person." There was no anger in his voice, but still Fenris opened his mouth to apologize. A moan came out instead when Hawke's hand wrapped around him and stroked once. It didn't repeat, used only to ensure a reaction out of the slave but right afterwards Hawke shifted, bringing their hips closer and driving deeper into Fenris. Thrust after thrust sent waves of pure pleasure through the elf.

Fenris didn't hold his moans anymore and it apparently it pleased his master, encouraging him to move faster. His heels dug into the bed in attempt to brace himself and his arms were surely going to ache for a while from all the strain he put on them.

Hawke could last long, Fenris had to give him that. His moves remained fluid though not as even anymore. It all felt too good.  It felt good and it continued, bringing Fenris somewhere he's never been before. At this rate he might even be able to come from what he was being given without being touched anymore. He couldn't come before his master, however, so it had no meaning in the end.

Every part of his' body felt hot and if he could judge by Hawke's flushed face he felt the same. A well timed shift of hips had them both moaning in intensified pleasure and seconds later Fenris was kissed by Hawke deeply.

Magister's hand was on his cheek, stroking in circles. Such a simple, soft gesture made Fenris feel like he was stealing it. Like it was meant for someone else out of reach, so he was used as poor replacement.

It couldn't be true, though. Blue eyes were focused on him and he could tell Hawke saw _him_ , not any image in his mind.

A shiver run up Fenris' spine at the realization and added to the pleasure. A word was past his lips before he even realized he was saying it.

"Master..."

Hawke gasped, surprised. He looked down at Fenris, not stopping his thrusts. He saw half-lidded green eyes and parted lips. The elf was truly going to drive him crazy.

" _Fenris_."

Master's voice was thick with arousal and for Fenris it felt better than any other approval to just hear it.

After that it was all about moving faster, striking deeper and harder. Every movement brought a moan or gasp from both of them as they neared completion.

Hawke's grip on sheets beside Fenris' head tightened until the fabric bunched up while his moves became shaky.

It was over after few more thrusts. Hawke stilled inside Fenris and let his forehead rest on his shoulder, his quickened breaths tickled elf's skin. It wasn't unwelcome, though Fenris still needed something else.

It wouldn't come as surprise to him if he was left there to cool down on his own and be used again at later time that day. If master was indeed so pleased with Fenris he might not care to find other uses for him. It was possible that's what he intended for Fenris to be from the start, a beautiful bed-warmer that he wanted to keep close. Hawke spent too much time end effort on this first encounter for it to not mean a lot.

Still, Fenris allowed himself to hope it wasn't the case.

Finally Hawke pushed himself up on his arms and off Fenris, who bit back a moan when magister's body brushed his erection. It took all of his self-control to stay still while feeling terribly empty and praying for release.

Magister sat up on the bed beside him, so close Fenris could still feel his heat which was now denied him. Hawke looked sated and his moves were lazy. His eyes were still on Fenris and the latter could imagine them trying to memorize the sight before them.

Slave's shame couldn't be visible under flush from their recent activity.

Then those fingers were on him again, tracing random pattern over skin, causing muscles underneath to shift in anticipation. Fenris thought he might cry with happiness when warm hand finally wrapped around him and began stroking. Painfully slow at first, then picking up the pace steadily. His hips bucked up into it and he was too far gone to stay still.

It didn't take long before he came with a cry, arching off the sheets and then dropped back on them completely spent.

 

Fenris was only vaguely aware of Hawke kissing him again and soon after that of having his wrists freed from the ties. All he wished for was to be allowed to stay in warmth of the bed, curl on his side and possibly sleep off the mental and physical exhaustion.

He had to stay as alert as possible, however. He was in his master's presence and had to be able to answer to wishes if the magister happened to have any.

He was already sitting up when Hawke pressed on his shoulder.

"Stay." 

A cover was pulled over him and Fenris laid back down, though he didn't take his eyes off Hawke while the man slipped on a loose robe. He then left the bedroom and Fenris was alone.

He only closed his eyes for a second, or so he thought, because when they snapped open again at a sudden sound his master was back in the room.

"I've asked for a meal to be ready in an hour." He announced as he walked across the bedroom back to the bed.

"Now move to the edge."

Fenris hurried up, wrapping the cover around himself and allowing Hawke to pull the damp sheet off of the bed. It appeared he meant to let it stay there for now, seeing as his robes joined the heap on the floor.

Hawke motioned to Fenris to move back closer, which he did without stalling. He unwrapped himself to share cover's warm fabric and Hawke slipped his arm around slender waist.

"I think rest would be in order."

Fenris nodded in affirmation. Rest would be very welcome.


End file.
